Saturnine
by ringsofakhaten
Summary: Maura Isles has always been more comfortable among the dead than the living. So what if Jane Rizzoli was dead? Complete!
1. Visiting

A/N: This is my first R&I fanfic. I apologize if the characters are a bit OOC or something along the lines of that, but I just recently began to watch the show and get kind of hooked. By recently, I mean like a month or almost so. xD Also, this is not femslash or anything like that. Just friendship and tragedy, oh and a one-shot may I add. :)

Warning: Character death. I don't hate the character (or any of them really), I just wanted to give this a chance and see how it would turn out. I love reviews, so send them in please! I'll love you FOREVER! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles. Surprise, surprise. We all knew that already. Now on with the story!

xxxxxxxx

Saturnine _– _

The dark, heavy clouds begin to gather around together, threatening to release what looks like a heavy rainstorm. It mirrors Maura Isles's look in her eyes and the way she is feeling, even though the other half of her is practically fine with the situation. They don't call her The Queen of the Dead for nothing. Today, she's sitting down on the cold, hard and green ground, with her legs folded before her and a bouquet of black roses tightened in her grip. She's staring at the tombstone in front of her which reads: _"Jane Elizabeth Rizzoli, 1972-2011; Beloved Daughter, Friend, and Hero; You will be dearly missed."_

She continues to stare at the tombstone in front of her but barely shudders to think that her best friend is interred in there. She knows that her friend is at peace and if her friend is okay, she's okay too. After all, she's always been more comfortable among the dead than the living.

Nevertheless, it's funny in a way. She always feels like the dead people she's around understand her, or somehow connect with her. She sometimes feels like they are the missing piece of the puzzle. When Jane was alive, they connected too, but now that she's dead, she surprisingly still feels like they connect. As long as she's near her tombstone, she's okay.

Twenty minutes pass, and although it's still not yet raining, the golden brown hair colored and fair skinned doctor is still staring at the tombstone, reading the wording over and over. She knows it by memory and sees it when she closes her eyes, yet she continues to read it. _Jane is in there,_ she finds herself thinking over and over again. _She's in there – must be uncomfortable, but she's in peace. _She smiles gingerly to herself and begins to trace the engraved letters that spell out her best friend's name carefully with her right index finger.

Jane is at peace, she can't help but think to herself and with another smile, she is comforted. Sure, she misses having her around in person, but at the same time, she's happy for her friend. She no longer has to suffer anymore, or be scared, or feel pain, or go through the hardships that life brings. Anyway, she's more comfortable among the dead than the living; and it was perhaps no coincidence that her friend is part of the dead now.

For the first time in three months since she's been visiting her dead friend's tombstone, she hears a shuffling noise behind her, heading in her direction and coming towards her. They're footsteps. She's not scared – and when she turns around, she sees Jane's ex-partner, Barry Frost, making his way towards her. Quietly, he sits down next to her and says, "Hey."

"Hi," she answers him, giving him a small smile. Before she could open her mouth to utter another sentence, he says something first.

"You're here again."

"I'm always here," she says. "I'm with Jane. Even when I'm not here, I'm with her."

He's not freaked out or weirded out or uncomfortable like a regular person would be. He's known her for a while now and more than many, many people, he knows how she's at ease when the body of a lifeless person is around. Instead of being creeped out, he says, "What do you mean?"

Maura purses her lips for a moment and thinks about it. She decides that she can't actually put what she's feeling into words that people would so easily comprehend so she says, "It's kind of hard to explain, you know? I miss Jane – we all do – but she's happy now. She's at peace. If she's happy, then I'm happy too. I don't know how else to explain it. It's … weird."

He barely shrugs as he stares down at the ground and dejectedly mutters, "I'd prefer if she was at peace alive."

Maura turns her head sharply at him, but she's not mad. There's no reason for her to be mad or upset or hurt or angry. She looks at him but he doesn't return the gaze immediately. "I know," she sympathizes with him. "I miss her too. But… this is probably the best thing for her." As the words leave her mouth, she suddenly feels a wave of emotion overcome her and she can't explain why. She thinks back to her friend's memorial service and how she cried. A week, two weeks, three weeks, a month later, she had still cried. But then that was it. No more crying; she was happy for her friend.

What in the hell's happening to her now then? If she's so comfortable among the dead the way she knows she is and the way people say she is, and she's come to terms with her friend's death, ultimately feeling pleased for her peace, why is she getting emotional now? _Jane is in there,_ she thinks to herself again, only this time her heart felt it was breaking into pieces with every passing second. _She's at peace. She's happy, damn it. So why is it now starting to bother me? I feel like I'm still connected with her because she's dead. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe – she's dead and I _can't_ connect with her anymore. Maybe I'm just trying to make myself think that I can to numb myself of the pain… Oh, God. _

She feels her grip on the bouquet of black roses begin to come loose and she drops them. They land on legs which are still folded with a small, barely audible thud. Frost notices and looks up and then proceeds to put his arm on her back and rubs it comfortingly. When she looks up at him, tears are threatening to fall from her eyes in an attempt to keep some of her sanity and she finds the voice to say, "You know… maybe I'm just telling myself that I'm comfortable around her tombstone because she's dead and I'm usually comfortable around the dead but…" She closes her eyes for a mere second and reopens them as tears begin to mercilessly slip out and trail down her cheek until they fall down onto her lap. "She was my best friend, damn it! I can't keep lying to myself forever. I just…. I miss her… so damn much."

The mood catches up to him and tears begin to form in his eyes and stream down his own cheeks. They could swear the sky begins to get even darker, but perhaps it's their own mind tricking them – whatever it was, they couldn't be sure. "I know," he whispers as his heart sinks when he thinks back to the day Jane Rizzoli was killed. "I know, Maura. I miss her too. Things won't be the same…. Ever…"

She nods in agreement, but she wishes everything was the same and that Jane was still alive. She takes the bouquet of black roses and holds it up so they can both see. "These are black roses," she begins, as she holds back another sob that so meekly threatens to escape her lips. "They symbolize a tragic death–" with this, she glances at her friend's name on the tombstone and continues, "but they also represent strength. And Lord knows Jane was strong." She chuckles softly but half-heartedly.

"The strongest woman I've ever known," he agrees and lets her finish.

"I think these are the best flowers to say good-bye," Maura concludes. She sniffles and lets more tears be drained from her eyes, while some cling to her eyelids. "Don't you think?" Frost nods as she sets the bouquet before the tombstone and soon begins to drag herself off the ground. She feels tingly and uncomfortable after being in that same sitting position for all that time, but she doesn't care. Next to her, Frost is also getting up.

As he begins to walk ahead of her, she follows behind him but stops and brings her hand to her mouth. She kisses the palm of her hand and blows a kiss to Jane's tombstone. "Good-bye, Jane. I love you and I miss you every day."

Gingerly, she adds, "I can't wait to be at peace with you some day."

A/N: Ahh, the end. Please tell me what you guys think! I love me so reviews! ;)


	2. Dreaming

A/N: I know I said this is a one-shot, but I just really couldn't help myself. x)  
>I hope this will be the last chapter, unless, you know, a bazillion people review and motivate me to write more. :D<br>Once again, I own nothing – and please review my beautiful people!

xxxxxx

_Saturnine – Part II_

After a nice, warm, lengthy bath, and feeding her pet tortoise Bass, Maura decides to hit the sack. The day has been a long and emotional one and she can't wait to go to sleep and temporarily clear her mind off everything. Of course, she regretfully thinks to herself, there's no doubt on her mind that she'll have dreams. Dreams about her friend, dreams about their past and the moments they spent together, dreams about the day she was killed, and dreams about that day. The day that felt like it had one-hundred hours instead of just twenty-four. If she isn't mentally disturbed while she's conscious and living and breathing, she's disturbed in her dreams too. She knows she'll wake up to remember everything she dreamed of.

Arms sore for reasons she knows not about and body begging her to crawl into bed already, Maura slips into bed, feeling clean and fresh from her peaceful bath, and closes her eyes to try and fall asleep. However, the task proves to be of no avail for the time being, and she soon finds herself lying there, tired as she was and unable to fall asleep. She feels frustrated – so much that tears of frustration begin to fall from her eyes because of her inability to fall asleep.

Her mind, though reeling with hundreds of thousands of thoughts that would drive any normal person to the highest point of insanity, begins to drift back to the events earlier that day. She closes her eyes and she can see her friend's tombstone and the letters engraved into it that join together to form coherent words in her mind. She knows it by heart and she can't erase it from her memory. The words that are engraved into the tombstone flash across her mind and she mentally repeats them to herself.

The last part of it reads: "You will be dearly missed," and now this is the part that she endlessly repeats over and over to herself. _Jane, you will be dearly missed; Jane, you will be dearly missed; Jane, you will be dearly missed…. I miss you so much, Jane!_ She wishes that by calling upon a person's name, that person will show up again; but she knows it's impossible – if her best friend has been dead for three months, unless, of course, her friend had somehow secretly come back from the dead and kept it hidden from her, she wouldn't come back now. The more the insomniac-resembling doctor thinks about, the more she swears she can suddenly see Jane Rizzoli standing a few feet away from her in her bedroom.

She squints and continues to look on, trying to get past her seemingly blurry vision. "Jane?" she painstakingly says aloud, wondering if this is for real. "Jane, is that you?"

From the shadows, a deep husky voice, which Maura can detect from miles away, replies, "No, it's Rod Serling. Of course it's me, Maura. What, you can't even recognize your best friend's own voice now?"

The sarcasm makes the tired doctor smile. It really is Jane. She pushes away the fact that she's tired and gets up from her bed to greet her friend. She doesn't ask her how she's even standing in her bedroom or how she got in or anything like that. Instead she hugs her hard and she feels her nose tickling, which is a sign of tears that are to come. They threateningly cling on to her eyelashes, ready to fall, but miraculously don't – not for the moment anyway. "Jane!" she says sentimentally. "Oh, Jane, I've missed you so much!"

"I miss you too, Maura," Jane laughs and they pull away from each other. "We have a lot of catching up to do, don't we? How long has it been, Maur? Three months?"

"Yeah," Maura giggles through her response feeling nervous. She wants to pinch herself to see if this is truly real but forgets to do so. "Three months." She takes another good look at her friend and remarks, "Wow, Jane, you look great!" _For a dead person,_ she wants to add, but can't bring herself to do so. In an instant, the thought flees from her mind and she's back to concentrating on the presence of her deceased friend. At least, she _thought_ she was dead.

"This is how I always look, Maura," Jane answers in her typical matter-of-factly kind of way. "Anyway, come with me. Let's just… walk around and chill out for a while."

Maura can't say no, especially after she hasn't seen her friend in what has felt like an eternity, and before she can even wholly comprehend what's happening before her – although she feels she never truly _will_ – they're suddenly walking along a very green, very lively, very lonely forest. Jane is still by her side and Maura can't believe her luck. When she comes to think about it merely slightly, she's never really been that unlucky, except for three months ago.

They're still walking along the forest, which Maura has to admit, is really nice. She isn't too crazy about the outdoors and such, but she could see herself residing in a place like this. Hell, if she could ask for a house to be built in the center of that forest, she would – and have Jane live right next to her.

"You know, Maura," Jane says, breaking the deafening silence between them, "I never got to say good-bye properly. You know… on _that_ day."

"It's okay, Jane," Maura answers, telling herself that it truly is when she herself defies it simultaneously, "you didn't know what was going to happen. It's not like you're a psychic or something."

"Yeah, but still…" Jane says and trails off for a few moments as if lost in her train of thought. "You never really know what you've got until it's gone, you know? I should really have appreciated my friends and family members a lot more than I ever did. The worst thing is to leave suddenly and unexpectedly and know you'll never have the chance to say a proper good-bye to any of them. It really sucks."

Maura purses her lips and reflects on what she's said. "Well… I guess you're right. A proper good-bye couldn't have hurt anyone. It _would_ have been better. But I guess it doesn't matter now, right, Jane? I mean – you're here and all."

Jane sighs sadly. Maura's really out of it, it seems. She doesn't seem to catch on to her sigh and downcast face – and if she does, then she's really good at hiding it. They continue to walk with another silence forming between them and Maura begins to feel like she's on cloud nine. She feels happy again, just being able to share another moment with her friend whose life was so abruptly taken from her that she couldn't even say good-bye to anyone before she died. As they continue to walk, they near a small river, but an annoyingly blinding light begins to shine through and hits Maura directly in the eyes – enough so that she has to shield them.

Jane speaks, her turn to now break the silence. "Well, Maura, I have to say, I really liked seeing you again. I feel kind of complete now."

Maura is still shielding her eyes and trying to look at Jane at the same time, but her face begins to blur and soon starts to fade away, although she can still hear her. "Jane? What do you mean by that? Are you leaving or something?"

"I was never technically here, Maur," Jane says, and it's evident – at least to her, it is – that her voice begins to adhere to some kind of sadness. "But anyway, I'm just glad I got to see you again. And you should feel flattered. I haven't seen my mom, or my dad or my brothers. Or anyone else, really. Just you."

The light is becoming even more blinding and now she can barely see her friend. What the hell was happening? These things don't just _happen_. "Jane?" she begins to say before she is interrupted.

"Maura, I know you miss me. I miss you too. But I have to go now. And so do you. You have a life to live. You have dead bodies to dissect. You have a turtle to feed and care for. You have people to meet. And you have to move on. That doesn't mean you'll forget me or that I'll ever forget you – it just means that you're going to finally put the memory of me to rest and live life and be happy like I _want_ you to be." She smiles but Maura doesn't catch it because she's shielding her eyes to the point where she can barely see her and because Jane's fading anyway. "Go dissect a dead body in my honor or something."

Maura can suddenly feel herself slowly and gently being dragged out of her restful sleep. Restful sleep. The words sound nice when they're strung together. She tries to tell Jane to wait and not leave, and finds herself unintelligently mumbling the words in her sleep. She cracks her eyes open and has to shield them because of the light from the sun's rays peeking in through her window's curtains. When her eyes fully adjust to the light, the realization that she was only dreaming hits her. When she looks at the clock on her night table, she realizes it's early in the morning.

She's still in her bed in her bedroom; and she knows this when she looks around. She's not in the forest anymore and Jane isn't by her side. She knows that her tombstone is still at the cemetery and that she's still buried under there. She was only dreaming.

Instead of burying her face in her pillow and crying about how real that dream felt and feeling depressed that Jane wasn't there anymore and would never be, she smiles to herself. Jane had come to see her one last time, even if it was in her dreams. She came to say a proper good-bye because she couldn't before. She came to reassure her that she was fine and Maura now knows it. She came because she wanted to let her know that she has her full permission to move on and let her rest in peace. And she came because she wanted nothing more than to see the Queen of the Dead happier than ever before.

Maura can live with that.

The smile never leaves her face and at night, she lights up a candle and sets in next to a bottle of beer in Jane Rizzoli's honor.

A/N: Question of out curiosity for everyone: Who do you guys like better? Jane or Maura? Why? I personally like Maura better because she's sweet, cute, funny and girly. Don't get me wrong, I like Jane and her sarcasm, but I like Maura better :)  
>So anyway, review, people, and many thanks and cookies to those who already did! YOU ARE LOVED. :D<p> 


	3. Reunion

A/N: I know you guys are probably thinking that you can't trust me when I say that  
>"this is the last chapter" BUT… I promise this is! HONEST. ;D<br>So there's a twist in this chapter and then another twist towards the end, so I think you guys might hate me for it, even though I hope not. But I can try and make it up to you guys. ;) For now read the chapter, then the note at the end and see. Enjoy! Or try to, anyway.

xxxxxx

_Saturnine – Part III _

Before Maura knows it, she's asleep, with the candle still burning in her friend's honor. She barely acknowledges the fact that the candle _is still burning_ because it's late at night, she has to wake up early the next day to go to work, and she's tired as hell. Besides, she's happy because even if just in her dream, she got to visit her best friend once more to bid the proper farewell they never got to say to each other.

The night goes on and she suddenly feels like she's being removed from something. It's a weird feeling and it gets even weirder when she feels extremely light, almost as if she's floating in the air. For a long moment, all she can see is white and it's like she's experiencing nothing at all, then slowly and suddenly, her vision blurrily begins to kick in. The moment is interrupted by loud sirens and a lot of chaos around her.

"What the hell…?" she mutters to herself in utter confusion. She doesn't understand what's going on, and the only thing she knows is that she's standing in her kitchen. She begins to blink a few times only to find her house in heavy flames, which adds up to half of the chaos. The other half of the chaos is composed by the firefighters outside, trying to make their way inside the house.

Through the fire, she can catch a glimpse of a silhouette and her heart instantly skips a beat. Her mind is racing with thoughts but she's telling herself that it isn't what she thinks it is. _Then what the hell is it?_ she mentally snaps at herself, but almost immediately pushes the thought away. She soon sees the firefighters pull out the figure of a person outside to "safety." She follows them, ignoring the fact that the flames aren't causing her any harm.

And then she sees it. It's her; it's herself, her body, barely recognizable, practically burned to death – but she knows it's her.

She gasps loudly and tears spring to her eyes. "Oh, my God!" she cries as she brings a shaky hand to cover her mouth. Curious, nosy and worried neighbors are watching in broad daylight as she's being pulled into an ambulance and rushed to the nearest hospital. Deep down, she knows it's no use because she's gone. The ambulance is gone in a matter of seconds and all she can do is watch. Everything around her begins to quiet down as she closes her eyes and feels her knees give in underneath her and then fall to the ground.

It's not long before Maura feels a hand touch her shoulder. She opens them and she's somewhere different now. She barely notices where she is at first because when she gets up and turns around, she sees the face of her best friend. "Jane?" she says cautiously.

Jane smiles at her.

"Is it really you?"

The detective rolls her brown eyes. "Did you, like, bump your head really hard or something that caused you to have a memory loss and you _have _to ask if it's me when you see me?" she says sarcastically. "Do you even recognize me at all?"

Maura isn't smiling back. "Yeah, but… Didn't I already… I mean, didn't you… I-I'm confused."

"Really? I would have never guessed. Do I get a reward now or something?" she retorts. "Come on, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I had a dream that I saw you yesterday," Maura answers as her brain is trying to put the pieces together. She feels she's failing miserably at it.

"So I guess that's a no?" Jane retorts.

"No, I mean, of course I'm happy to see you again, it's just that…" She's becoming impatient now and really wants to know what's going on. "Jane, what the hell is happening here? Why are you here? Why am I here? Where the hell are we? And why did I just see myself being lifted into an ambulance?"

Jane's face contorts to that of pity and she begins to lead Maura away to a gazebo. Once they're in there, they're able to see what's going on at the hospital where Maura's body had been taken to. It's like watching a movie without a screen, as it's all happening before them. Maura's being pronounced dead by fourth-degree burns all over her body. In that moment, she feels every organ in her body freeze. Jane wants to break the ice, but does so in a way that doesn't help.

"You're dead, Maura," she says. "You died in the fire with fourth-degree burns all over your body. I'm sorry."

Maura turns to face her. "I'm… dead?" she repeats, almost as if she's skeptical about it. She can't say that she is or isn't – it just hasn't sunk in yet.

"I'm sorry, Maur," Jane says sympathetically. "You left the candle burning all night and you fell asleep and, well, yeah… You kind of know where that led to."

Maura can't help herself as the realization gradually begins to sink in and she begins to sob. Jane hugs her at that moment and lets her cry for as long she needs to, but her mind is nagging her with something else she's leaving out and not telling her friend. Seeing her hurt like this makes her think twice about what she wants to say, but she knows that eventually she needs to know the truth. She can't wait forever and decides to tell her now. "Maura, there's something else I need to tell you."

Maura pulls away and says, "It doesn't make sense, Jane, I would have woken up, wouldn't I? I-I mean…" She cuts herself off. She just doesn't understand it. She wipes her nose with her hand and says, "Sorry. You were saying."

"First, you have to promise me you're not going to get mad at me."

"That depends," Maura says suspiciously. "What is it?"

"You have to promise me," Jane pushes.

"Jane, what else could go wrong? We're _dead_," her voice breaks off a little at that part.

Jane takes a deep breath. "Half of the reason you're here is because of me," she says, waiting for the doctor to scream at her or something like that. Maura is confused but she's not saying anything so she decides to continue. It would get worse from there on. "I mean, you fell asleep with a candle burning unattended… but if it hadn't been for me, that fire wouldn't have been as bad as it was and… you might have actually survived."

Maura opens her mouth in shock as if to say something – a protest maybe – but words fail her at that moment. She's not sure she's hearing right; hell, she's not sure she understands anything anymore. Her throat can't carry out any words, so for now, she's just staring with her mouth open.

"What I'm saying is… I caused the fire to be a lot worse and I caused you to sleep through it all. I mean, I'm dead, yeah, I've been dead, but… apparently, I can make some things happen too," Jane finishes.

Maura closes her mouth and gives her brain some time to think. She appears calm, yet shocked and Jane can't read her at all. She waits for the recently-deceased doctor to say something, anything, until she finally does. She's not expecting what happens next to happen, though.

In a sudden rage, Maura punches Jane hard in the shoulder and sobbing, yells at her, "So _you killed me,_ basically!"

Jane's hand quickly flies over her shoulder as she feels it throbbing in pain. She can't say she was expecting her friend to punch her. "Maura, I didn't kill you. I didn't make the fire happen. I just made it worse and … caused you to sleep through the entire thing. The fire killed you, not me."

Maura can hardly believe what she's hearing. "I can't believe you, Jane! I'm dead because of you! What the hell is freaking _wrong_ with you?" She proceeds to break into more body-wracking sobs and she buries her face in her hands. Jane feels bad for her but she can't say she completely regrets what she did.

"Come on, Maura, don't say that…" she says, now practically unsure of what to say to make her feel better, if that's even possible. "There's a perfectly good reason for this."

"A good reason?" Maura yells as she sharply snaps her head up and gets in Jane Rizzoli's face. "_A good reason?_ You're telling me there's a perfectly good reason for you causing my death? Really, Jane?" She places her hands on Jane's chest and shoves her hard. "There's a good reason?" Another shove. "I'd love to know what it is, because I–" she gave her a third shove now, "I'd love to know what it is!"

Jane has to hold Maura's hands tightly now. Even in death, she can feel the pain from those shoves as though she were alive again. "Maura, Maura, please! I'm sorry, okay? I get lonely up here and thought I could use some company!"

"Company my ass!" Maura snaps angrily. "I thought you said I could put the memory of you to rest! I thought you wanted me to live life and be happy! You never meant it, did you? You had this planned, didn't you?"

"Nobody plans a fire, dimwit," Jane snaps back at her sarcastically. "And of course I meant everything I said, Maur. But when you fell asleep, I couldn't help myself and just took advantage. I'm sorry you're upset."

In another sudden rage, Maura begins to punch Jane again in the shoulder with all her strength, for a dead person, but in exhaustion, she stops and buries her face into Jane's shoulder, which is still pounding from the pain, bursting into another set of sobs. Jane wraps her arms around her friend and repeatedly apologizes to her. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid, I know."

It's clear to the doctor now that she's dead and she'll never be able to go back. Jane's been dead for three months and it's not like she could go back either. Everyone dies eventually and even if Jane had something to do with it, maybe it was meant to happen anyway. She can see that her friend is almost at the verge of crying, if she somehow secretly hadn't already been, and feels bad for her, even if she had admitted that she had much to do with her death. But, she tells herself, she did say that she couldn't wait to be at peace with her some day.

She recalls the day that she was at the cemetery and before she left, she'd said, "I can't wait to be at peace with you some day."

Maybe it was meant to be now.

She pulls away from Jane and wiping her tears away, says, "Jane, I'm sorry. I-I was just… shocked."

"No, Maura, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did," Jane says. "I was so selfish, only thinking of myself and how I was so lonely for three months… I never should have done it. It's okay if you hate me, I guess."

"I'm not used to being … dead."

"You'll get used to it," she says, causing the blonde to giggle through her tears.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Maura says. "We all die at some point in our lives. I'll just have to live with the fact that I'm gone."

"You're with me now forever," Jane says. "I'll make it fun, though. I promise."

Maura scrunches up her face. "We're dead, Jane." The words sound so bitter coming out of her mouth. She still has to get used to it. "How much fun can it be?"

A small smile begins to work its way into Jane's face and her brown watery eyes glimmer. "Obviously, you don't know me that well, Doctor Isles."

A/N: Ahh, so do you guys hate me yet? I hope not ;(  
>Anyways, if anyone's upset at the way the story unexpectedly ended, I apologize. You still get a cookie. Actually, you get a lot of cookies! Lol.<br>So I've been thinking about writing a sequel to this story, which will be about Jane and Maura in the afterlife (where they are now) and so forth… but I don't know. What do you guys think? I won't know unless you review! So review and give me ideas and let me know if you think I should write a sequel or not! :D


End file.
